We were Best Friends
by Rainbow Nuggets
Summary: The catergory is wrong cause it didn't have what I wanted so I put that in. It's non-fiction-fiction. Cause some of it is fake, like the characters and setting.


_~Last Summer~_

_My eyes seeing the world at this moment was dull. Everything was black and white and everything was boring. Nothing was great and awesome anymore just because of some stupid relationship problems with an asshole._

_He cheated on me and Treated me like shit._

_I was greatly depressed and hated everything...except someone who actually seemed to care._

_Someone who actually loved me for who I am. He was my best friend._

_I was walking home from a horrible nightmare, when suddenly..._

_"Hey Lavander!" I turned around to look at the boy who made everything better for me._

_Seth._

_"Hey Seth..." I muttered looking down at the ground. It was quiet. I was really mad at the asshole of a boyfriend, and hated him. I was thinking, "Was it all worth it? Was all of this tears and hurt worth it?" Then Seth's voice broke through my dark thoughts, making my mind filled with his face. I didn't realize that he was staring down at me untill he made me look up at him. "What's wrong, Lavander?" He asked, his blue-grey eyes intensely on my eyes, making me blush a little. I tried to look away but it seemed his eyes made mine lock into place, just staring right back at him. It seemed like he was trying to read me, preparing for any lies that was about to slip from my lips. One did. "Nothing..." I said._

_His brows furrowed at that answer. He knew exactly what was wrong, I could tell. Cause I tell him about what my boyfriend does, and so that's how he knows when I'm blue. He looked really angry, not for me lying, but for the results of what that boy did to me. "Did that Prick do something to hurt you, again?" He growled, teeth showing._

_I got in a fight with the asshole today because he decided to call me and brag about getting laid last night. And the girl was sleeping soundly next to him while he was talking, mostly whispering. That pissed me off royally. So he decided to yell at her and tell her to get out of his house just to make me feel better. And him thinking that would make me feel better was a terrible mistake. I hate him. I yelled at him saying, "HOW DO YOU THINK THAT WOULD MAKE ME FEEL BETTER? YOU CHEATED ON ME!" And he just busted with, "You deserve it."_

_How did I deserve it? I treat him like he's my everything, like he comes first before everyone else. And all he does in return is treat me like shit._

_I told Seth about that, and he was pissed. We both were sitting under the willow tree next to the river, the wind blowing ever so slightly. "WHAT THE HELL OF A BOYFRIEND IS THAT?" He yelled, pissed at how that prick treats me. I was just sitting there next to him, hugging my legs up to my chest laying my chin on my knees, staring at the never ending river. Then I suddenly started to feel like crying. Seth looked down at me and put his arm around me, pulling me closer. He sighed and said, "Maybe he's giving signs, without even knowing it, that he's not right for you..." I looked up at him, tears streaming down my cheeks._

_He looked down at me, wiping away the tears. "And hopefully this won't scar you and thinking every boy will end up this way, Lavander. Everyone's different. He's just a...hm.. bad egg." I giggled at the quote he used off of Willy Wonka. He smiled at my smile._

_"Lavander, I'm glad I can cheer you up." He said. I blushed alittle and looked away and mumbled, "You're the only person who __**Can**__ cheer me up.." The next thing I knew I was brought to a nice and long hug. It took me awhile, but I hugged him back. Smiling warmly._

_While in the hug, he picked me up to my feet, then let me go. I looked out and saw the sun about to hide behind the hills and replaced by the moon. Seth grabbed my hand and said, "I'm gonna walk you home, so no one can steal my little lavander." I laughed and said, "Little? I'm up to your shoulders! How is that Little?" He chuckled. "Oh believe me...that's little!" I hit him on the shoulder and let him walk me home. _

_Once we got to my house, it was really dark. So I let him in. "You need a drive home, Seth?" He looked over to me and said, "But I just walked you home!" I smirked and said, "I don't want anyone to steal my big Seth." He sighed and laughed, "No! I'll be fine! I know KUNG-FOO!" and he did a little stupid karate trick and almost knocked down a vace I made during pottery class. My eyes grew wide from how close the kick was. "No more stupid karate tricks in my freaking house, Seth!" I panicked! He had a little panick on his face too. "I didn't mean to!" I laughed. "Ok. Be careful on your way home, Seth. I don't want to wake up and find you missing!" He laughed and said, "I'll call you as soon as I get home." He said and left with a nice bye. I just stood there with a smile on my face, staring at the door._

_"Love you..." I mumbled under my breath after him._

_The only thing was that I didn't know was that he mumbled the same words when he shut the door._


End file.
